


Keeping The Affairs In Order

by lesbomancy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gen, Male Homosexuality, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicious smut, from one well-hung Altmer to one trans Reachman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping The Affairs In Order

“Come on, little wretches! Come see why the chimer fled!”

Adeus’ booming voice and his golden armor dominated the battlefield, flanged mace cleaving through dunmer armed to the teeth. Arrows stuck out of several pieces and he laughed the entire time, a manic man with enough force to pick people up and break them on the environment around him. As he approached the manor’s main building he kicked down a skinny stone fence, an upperhand swing pummeling the head of a mer guard into the ground so hard the helmet crumpled into a ball, crimson and gore staining Adeus’ armored boots.

His Reachman lover and companion laid in wait, tucked low behind the spiky bushes at the beginning of the valley. The slaves that escaped ran right past him, only the occasional one coming close to seeing him and redoubling their efforts. They were weak-willed, broken saxhleel, men and mer who spent too long in subjugation, hardly a fair fight for a slave catcher. So he was the deterrent if one of them got wise and went after them.

The job was boring, obscenely so. A cacophony of carnage and hatred emanated like an aura out of the manor as glass windows broke, bits of it caught fire and extinguished just as fast. If not for Adeus’ laugh, Balfour wouldn’t be sure he was still alive. Loud, viscous echoes shot from the house and shook the grounds, a dark energy swirling above the manor before swiftly being extinguished. The body of the manor lord flew out of the third-story window without most of his face and landed as a smeared pile of bloodied silks in the lawn, discarded slave tools standing upright among what now amounted to their master’s grave.

“Boy!” Adeus called from the window, “We have our quarters for the evening! Lock the door behind you, dear!”

Traveling with Adeus was a queer thing. Hard to be certain if they were about to fight, fuck or settle down or a mixture of the three. His agenda was a mess of idealism and preservation of what he considered to be order. One day they fought slave-keeping mer who worshipped Daedra, the next week they ambushed a Lion Guard patrol in Cyrodiil, slaughtering fresh recruits to keep the conflict clear of a village or target for an inane amount of time.

By the time Balfour and Adeus had cleaned up the place it was already nightfall, and no nearby couriers or patrols were due for nearly a week. As Adeus unarmored, he didn’t take one of his normal baths, nor did he suggest that Balfour do the same. He seemed oddly quiet, pensive and listless as they rummaged through the manor and essentially looted it. When the outside became pitch black, Adeus requested that Balfour come to bed naked. A request, not a sneering order or a suggestive play on what he would do to him but a genuine request. Balfour was suspicious but followed through anyway, typically enjoying whatever they did together.

In an odd move, Adeus pulled Balfour into a kiss. It wasn’t one of superiority but one of longing and lust in equal measure. Normally he’d only initiate when he had his cock out and his body shown off like a muralistic painting of himself, though he was mostly clothed and his mouth broke away from Balfour’s, lips massaging down the man’s frame. A soft, silky band was pressed over Balfour’s mouth, Adeus tying it off behind the Reachman’s neck as he smiled.

“Just kick me if you hate it, boy. Let me suck up my pride and appreciate you for once.”

Adeus’ prickly facial hair rubbed a path down the sinewy Reachman, soft kisses accentuating a path to the man’s crotch. Adeus stopped once he reached the top of Balfour’s cunt, the mer blowing hot air upon it to catch his attention.

“Look here, dear. Down at me.”

He waited until the Reachman leaned up, looking down into Adeus’ eyes. The mer felt the heat and want increase almost immediately and Adeus’ hands looped under the human’s legs to pull them farther apart.

“Good boy. It only pays to look a man in the eye when he shows you that he enjoys you. Completely.”

The mer’s words were softer somehow, laden with something more than his usual swagger. Wide hands dug softly into the reachman’s skin and he leaned down at the base of Balfour’s sex. His wide tongue extended and he pressed it to his lover’s slit, his head pulling upwards with eyes that closed. The corners of his mouth tucked up in a smile.

Balfour gasped loudly as his sex was teased, defiantly wiggling and pushing his crotch up into the elf’s face. The mer didn’t seem to mind, each little bout of rebellion causing one of his hands to loosen its grip over time, releasing one of Balfour’s legs entirely so that he could play with his massive cock over his clothes. He found it hard to defy Adeus, to be his usual smarmy self as the mer inserted his tongue and flicked it out of the man’s sex. Teasing. Probing.

By the time his lips wrapped around Balfour’s clit he was putty in the elf’s hands. It was the first time in twenty years that he went down on a partner, let alone a man. Balfour’s situation was unique enough for him to do this, especially considering that - to his shame - Adeus had a terrible gag reflex to anything longer than your average lover’s tongue. The paramour found out the hard way in his youth, a loving night between two lovers cut short when he choked on his boyfriend’s cock and had to excuse himself.

It was different now. He was older, wiser, more experienced. The grip on Balfour’s legs was iron-tight as Adeus rubbed his face against the smaller man’s cunt, his tongue lapping at his swollen clit, lips wrapping around and sucking before drawing down once more to probe inside of him, into the damp warmth of his cunt. Balfour’s hands knotted in the elf’s short hair, his teeth clamping hard around the cloth gag as he moaned into it, content watch his lover play with him.

And he didn’t stop. It was a maddening run of endurance for Balfour as he tried to hold out against Adeus’ oral assault on his pink, swollen wanting pussy. His hips bobbed up and down, bucking wildly as he began to feel like a bursting star, the twinkling of an orgasm starting in his fingers and toes before the chain reaction sent it everywhere. His head arched up and he moaned loud enough to shake the bed, his masculine scream of pleasure only barely muffled by the impromptu ball gag stuffed into his mouth.

Adeus smiled against his boyfriend’s pussy. Half-way there, he thought. One of his hands switched it up, creeping between Balfour’s cheeks to probe at the man’s asshole. It was firm and demanding, his fingers spreading Balfour’s excitement over and into his own puckered cavity. He didn’t miss a beat, two fingers jamming in while his lips wrapped around his clit again, sucking hard to get the nubby little pleasure button as swollen as possible inside of his mouth.

He secretly wished it were a cock. As small as it was, it would be perfect to shoot cum inside of his own mouth. Maybe he’d be able to take the cumshot better than his youth. He knew than being a man was not a question of genitals but the oddest thoughts occurred to him at the height of his erection; his excitement peaking and allowing for depraived ideals not usually had. Having his face peppered with his lover’s cum and choking on their sex was part of it.

He groaned, pressing all the harder into Balfour’s pussy as his tongue slid along the human’s clit, twirling and twisting like a dust devil, seeking the man’s satisfaction as much as possible. When he curled the finger inside of Balfour’s ass he finally came again, the human’s feet slamming into Adeus’ shoulders, digits scrunching against skin and hands grasping so hard at his scalp that they hurt. His moan this time was so loud that it was just a series of deep, guttural moans, the gag falling loose and letting him groan wildly as his vision blurred an he felt only the orgasm.

Adeus tugged his fingers free, licking his lips which threatened to fall asleep on him for sucking so much and so long. He stood up and smiled, watching Balfour twitch and groan, the very picture of a sated man with a freshly molested, very pink slit. The altmer snapped his fingers and gestured to another room.

“Take a bath. We leave in an hour, love. Don’t make me wait!”

Content to leave with his massive erection, Adeus wandered off to prepare for their leaving. Sated. In love.


End file.
